warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Leopardclawxx/Christmas treats my friends!! Yes!!!
Roll up, roll up, treats galore are here, yes, yes! Please note that I have tried to include as many users as possible in the song, charart and story. If you're in all three, then you're spoilt XD. Seriously though. The only time you're allowed to whinge at me for not including you is if you are not inactive, new, old and just returned or I don't know that you exist. If these conditions are met, then I'll try and fit you in. No random whinging! I tried my best! First a Song Please sing to the tune of the 'Jingle Bells'. Indeed. It starts on the 'Dashing through the snow' bit of the tune Leopard's busy on PC On PI is Millie Night is reading Clockwork Prince And Skye is getting e-dits Forest's in the Christmas spirit with her lovely blog! And Rainey's doing writing stuff And Gloweh's busy chararting lots OHHHHHH!!!! WSW! WSW! Such a lovely place! Plenty of stuff to do and see And everyone's so friendly! Oh! WSW! WSW! Oh we do love it! Make charart or write fa-an-fics And you will have such fun! Loudsplash is on the chat Bird's writing about a cat Shadeh and Twi are SW's And Purple laughs a lot Skyflight is screaming Doctor Who! Ferret is screaming at her too Littlewillow shouts out YOOOO-HOOOO Feather's watchng BBC TWOOOOOOOO!! WSW! WSW! Such a lovely place! Plenty of stuff to do and see And everyone's so friendly! Oh! WSW! WSW! Oh we do love it! Make charart or write fa-an-fics And you will have such fun! And you wil have such fu-un!!! But no advertising! Now a lovely Christmassy Charart! Spot yourselves! Click for full size please! Finally a quick WSWy Christmassy Story! Once, a long long time ago, Nightfern and Forestpaw lived in WindClan. StarClan were ordering every cat to return to their home Clans, for there had been a lot of interClan moving. Their homeClan was ThunderClan, so they prepared to move back. On the night before they set off on the journey, an angel, came down from StarClan. At first, Nightfern was afraid, but the angel soon announced why she was there. "Greetings Nightfern! I am the angel Cloudskye, and I bring a message from StarClan. Because I couldn't be bothered to make a prophecy, I'm just going to tell you straight. When you return to ThunderClan, a bright star will shine, and leadothers to your den. There, a kit shall be born. They shall hold more power than the stars in their paws. And you must name them..." At this point, Cloudskye leant down and whispered in Nightfern's ear. Nightfern was about to thank Cloudskye for the lack of confusing prophecies, but before she could, Cloudskye made a grumpy sounding humph! and disappeared in a dramatic puff of smoke. The next day, Nightfern and Forestpaw set out for ThunderClan. It was a long, hard ourney, but eventually they made it to ThunderClan. The camp was very, very busy, and there were no free dens, no! But Firestar was kind,and suggested a place just ouside the camp where they could stay. They thanked him, and set off on their way again. A few hours after sunset, the kit was born. Just after this, a hunting patrol with Leopardclaw, Birdpaw and Skyflight noticed a bright light. It got closer and closer until they could see a shape. The shape was the angel, Cloudskye. "Ha, scared you!"she shouted. Then she regained her formality and continued. "I am the angel Cloudskye, and I have been sent from StarClan to tell you something. I couldn't be bothered to make a prophecy, so I'm just going to tell you straight. You must follow the bright star, for the place where it leads you to will have a kit with more power than the stars. StarClan want you to go hail him. End of story. Bye." Again, Cloudskye disappeared in a puff of smoke. The hunters set off immediately. When they arrived at the stable, Nightfern was surprised. Birdpaw told her how the angel Cloudskye had told them to come. Nightfern laughed and told them that she thought that the angel needed a new job. At about the same time that the kit was born, a bright star appeared to three cats in RiverClan. They knew that it was a special star, and because they were wise, they decided to follow it, thinking it was a message from StarClan. It was a long journey, but when they arrived, Nightfern was surprised. The wise cats held out their gifts and announced themselves to the kit. "I am Graceglow," said the first cat. "I have brought you string. Gold string. So you can play with it." Graceglow laid the gift down by the kit, and let he next cat speak. "I am Shadewing," said the second cat. "I have brought you the scales of a silver fish. Which I caught in StarClan." Shadewing appeared proud of this fact, and laid her gift down. "I am Millie," said the third cat. "I have brought a light. Like a star. You use it like this..." Millie pressed a button on the light, and light came out of it. Every cat jumped, and Nightfern screamed. "Oops..." said Millie as she put her gift down. "Why thank you, I guess." said Nightfern, and licked her kit on the ear. "I don't want to sound rude, but what is the name?" asked Leopardclaw, obviously confused as to what was happening. Nightfern lauged, and Forestpaw said "Didn't we tell you? I'm sorry. His name is Magnumkit." All the cats awwed, and stayed there for the rest of the night, wondering how Magnumkit would use his power. The End Category:Blog posts